Deadly Silence
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of an Ichigo in the Second Division and Onmitsukidō. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to a lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as read and review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach and I never will.**

 **[DS]**

 **Deadly Silence**

 **[DS]**

The Barracks belonging to the Second Division of the Gotei 13 were regarded among the Shinigami of Soul Society as luxurious due to the Division's Lieutenant spending much of his personal wealth in renovating them to suit the previous Captain's tastes from air conditioning to their own hot spring. In addition to housing the Shinigami of the Second Division themselves, the Barracks also served as headquarters to the Onmitsukidō, the covert assassination and surveillance organization second in size only to the Gotei 13 themselves, due to Suì-Fēng's status as both Captain of the former and Commander-in-chief of the latter, as started by her predecessor and mentor Yoruichi Shihōin. Under Suì-Fēng's leadership, both organizations functioned efficiently in their duties, even though their members were strictly encouraged to let go of personal attachments and empathetic feelings amongst themselves in following their orders and being forged from their own struggles as was her beliefs. However, in spite of her public image as a supreme taskmaster, or rather because of it, Suì-Fēng was well-regarded as a strong female role model amongst her fellow Shinigami, including the Second Division's young Third Seated Officer who also served as the Corps Commander of the Onmitsukidō's Detention Unit.

The same Shinigami that Suì-Fēng was sparring with in the Barracks' training area using the fighting styles well-associated with the Onmitsukidō.

"Try to keep with my speed, Kurosaki." Suì-Fēng critiqued her subordinate with a barely hidden smirk as they used Shunpo to keep with each other's attacks and defensive blocks.

Ichigo Kurosaki responded by using both of his arms to keep her own away from preventing his headbutt attack that actually sent Suì-Fēng back a considerable distance before running towards her and grabbing hold of her arm to flip her upside down on the ground. Having spent a good hour on their mock battle, Suì-Fēng, upon standing on her feet again, bowed at the waist which Ichigo returned as a sign that the fight was concluded.

"I must admit, Kurosaki, you're progressing well in your martial arts training." Suì-Fēng commented with the slightest hint of a small, yet pleased, smile before turning her attention on the last flaw in his fighting strategy that she saw. "However, I could tell from your body language that whenever I inadvertently gave an opening to a quicker victory, you held your full power back. While useful for an Onmitsukidō assassin, as a member of the Second Division, you mustn't hesitate to end the fight."

Ichigo nodded, having suspected she would've pointed that out. "I had thought of using techniques like the Tesshō against you, Captain, but I was concerned that I would've wounded you badly at best, so I held back." Seeing Suì-Fēng's frown, he held up his hands for calm. "I'm not saying you're weak, and I know you tend to tell us not to be afraid of using each other as stepping stones, but I can't imagine anyone in either of our groups being fit to lead both right now than you."

Suì-Fēng scoffed unamused, but her expression lost some of the previous edge from his explanation. "That much is true, but you've done well leading the Detention Unit at such a young age, and while the Trial by Combat is a crude and rather old-fashioned method for a Shinigami to become a Captain, if the unlikely happened and you won, the Second Division, and with it, the Onmitsukidō, would've been in acceptable hands."

Then it was Ichigo's turn to frown. "Maybe so, Captain, but if I would ever want to take that option, I'd use it on Captain Kurotsuchi. Not because I have good scientific ideas to make a reality out of in Soul Society, but because I can't stand the way he treats his division. You may be a firm leader, but at least you have good intentions."

Suì-Fēng thought it over. "Is that why you worked your way into my Division? You appreciate good intentions?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head in embarrassment at the question. "I figured that the Onmitsukidō would be useful in pushing for change." Seeing her questioning gaze, he explained. "I thought that if I had access to the Nest of Maggots for one example, I could look over the prisoners and judge, on behalf of the Central 46, of course, if there were anyone who could be reformed back into Soul Society. I know it's wishful thinking, but from the way I've seen how the people from Rukongai live compared to the people here in Seireitei, I just can't put such troubles past me. I mean, the Central 46 have us detain dangerous elements among ourselves, yet by ignoring the poor in Rukongai, aren't we already creating dangerous elements?" Seeing he had revealed too much, Ichigo looked away. "Uh, sorry."

Suì-Fēng was silent for a moment before shaking her head in amused dismissal. "You're a good young man, Ichigo. And while I might disagree with your methods, I won't argue with the results, so long as they are good ones. Therefore, it's probably best that I don't mold you into my own image."

Showing a small smile, Ichigo nodded in gratitude. "Understood, Captain. Any other orders for me to follow?"

Instead of hearing an immediate, verbal response, Ichigo's eyes widened when he felt Suì-Fēng lips touch his own. Once she pulled away, however, she then said. "Perhaps it's time you relaxed at the hot spring. You've earned it."

Suì-Fēng then took her leave of Ichigo, who was still dazed by what happened for a moment before walking off with a smile to the hot spring.

 **[DS]**

 **Not an easy initial voyage into Bleach writing, but I think I did alright. Seeing that the Bleach anime ended prematurely, I'll be using the Japanese names for items and such in opposite to my usual strategy for stuff like One Piece and Naruto. I'll might even have to rework how these one-shots are identified since I came into a partial roadblock regarding different powers for this one-shot. In all honesty, while I do appreciate the different Devil Fruits, Geass, Sacred Gears, and maybe even Tailed Beasts stories that I've seen, done, and probably will do, one could argue that the power doesn't always have to be as important as the Alternate Universe and pairing system involved, and how they all inspire other fanfiction authors.**

 **Anyway, I've got two more Bleach one-shots to work on in the near future, so keep on the lookout. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
